(a) Field of the Invention
Design of Device for Externally Rotary Drive of Offset Motor, more specifically it relates to such a design of offset motor which allows for incorporation of the motor in an external rotary assembly to render advantages including: deceleration, increased torque of transmission, and these accounting for an internal mode of transmission subserving to promote transmission efficiencies.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional design of reduced transmissions, the rule is unexceptionally to have power generated by an external drive belt or transmission chain conveyed to the load, as such both the torque of transmission and transmission efficiency are grossly impaired in the conveying process, the alternative to have the drive motor equipped directly with transmission means, may help to reduce transmission loss admittedly, still, due to the limited torque output inherent with the drive motor, that will mean limited overall torque output, all the same.